Futa ga Kill (Request)
by VisionFox
Summary: A fanfic request that I made. It's about the OC Josie and how she meets Night Raid and Esdeath, but it's a twist! All the girls are futanaris! How will poor Josie fair when so many futanari wants to fuck her?


**Futa ga Kill**

!Request!

This fanfic was requested by: BraveVesperia1

(All characters in this work are depicted as 18 years old or older!)

* * *

It all happened so quickly. Gunshots, people screaming. Blood and fire. The smell of smoke and burning flesh was in the air. My peaceful and colorful home was burning. The people I had known since I was a child were being killed one after the other and I could only look on in horror.

"Someone, help me!" I silently cried while hiding from the soldiers.

After hours of screaming and bloodspill, everything went quiet. The voices died down and the soldiers left. I didn't know why the Empire had attacked us, but they had and now everything was gone. The village had been set aflame along with its people. I made my way through the burning buildings, calling out for anyone who had survived the slaughter. But no one returned my calls for help. Everyone was dead, everyone but me. I was still alive. Why? Why had I survived?

As I was stumbling my way through the remnants of my burning home I could see someone come running towards me. At first I thought it was more soldiers, but it was just one woman. A woman with long blonde hair, looking sort of like a lion. I called out to the woman. I called for her to help me, but as she approached me I collapsed and my vision went dark. The last thing I could feel was a soft pair of boobs against my face as I passed out.

* * *

**At the Night Raid base… **

I was a regular girl. I had light brown hair that reached to my shoulders, with matching hazel eyes. C-cup boobs and was average height for my age. Yet my curves were filled out nicely, thick and slim in the right places. I was shy, but I often found myself caring for others, helping others whenever I could. I never thought of myself as special or important. So imagine my surprise when I woke up in a soft bed in a room I had never been in, being taken care of by a tall blonde beauty sitting next to the bed.

"Oh, awake at last, eh?" The blonde woman smiled at me, her teeth looking like fangs.

"I… Where am I?" I asked.

"Well… That is sort of super top secret… But I can tell you that you are in the Night Raid base, safe and sound!"

"Night Raid!?" I gasped.

I had heard of the famous assassin group. They were the secret force that took out Empire officials and nobles, trying to weaken the Empire bit by bit. I had heard they were full of dangerous murderers and killers, but this woman looked nothing like that. If anything she looked like a caring older sister. When I took a closer look at her she reminded me of the woman that I saw in the village. But the other woman had long hair, this onee-san had short hair. She was really sexy, big busty boobs and thick thighs, mature cute face and mischievous eyes with long lashes. My eyes kept staring at her big bosom, my cheeks turning red as I wanted to touch them, squeeze them, bury my face in them.

"Who are you?" I managed to say, trying to keep my naughty thoughts in check.

"My name is Leone, I'm just your friendly little cat girl!" The blonde girl giggled.

"Cat girl?" I asked.

"You'll understand… In time." She patted my head and got up from her seat. "I'll bring the rest of the team! They are all looking forward to meeting you!"

"The rest of the team!?"

"Yup! I would change clothes if I were you!" Leone smirked, leaving the room.

What was going on? Was this really happening? Was I going to meet the Night Raid team? And what about Leone being a cat girl? Was it just a figure of speech?

"Maybe I should change my clothes?" My old ones were burned and dirty with soot. Leone had left some new clothes and a bowl of water on a desk. I got up from the bed and cleaned my face. It seemed they had already cleaned me once, as my whole body was clean. No signs of soot or ash at all.

They had provided me with a blue and black dress with black ruffles on one side of the dress and plaid on the other they had also given me with thick belted boots, not unlike the ones I had before. I looked at myself in the mirror and noticed how the dress showed off a lot of cleavage. It made me look more mature. I liked it. I then noticed that they had forgotten to bring any panties. I could use mine, but I had not washed them for what would have been a few days.

"Should I wear them anyway? They are dirty after all…"

As I debated with myself the door to the room opened up and in stepped every female member of Night Raid. Leone waved at me as they entered the room. Four in total. One of the women had long brown hair, red eyes and was sucking on a lollipop. She was wearing headphones for some reason. The other woman was a girl with long black hair, dressed in what looked almost like a black school uniform with a black skirt. She too had red eyes, but her face was emotionless. The third woman was a tall, grey haired woman with a metal arm and an eye patch. She looked like a military woman. She had be the leader of Night Raid.

"I'm pleased that you awake." The military woman said, going up to me and giving me a hug. I felt something hard against my leg, must have been her gun. It rubbed against me so hard that my pussy got wet. I begged to the gods that they would not notice.

"When Leone told us that you were awake we all hurried here!"

"T-thank you…" I muttered.

"No problem! I shall introduce everyone! I am Najenda, the leader of Night Raid! This is Akame and Chelsea!" She gestured to the two girls.

"Hello, nice to meet you!" The black haired girl said. "I am Akame."

"And I am Chelsea." The other girl waved at me.

"And this is Leone!" Najenda pointed at the blonde onee-san. "The one who saved you."

"Ohh, it was no biggie! Just happy to help such a cute girl!" She hugged me tight from behind and I could feel her gun rubbing against my thigh, it was big, my pussy could not help but get more excited.

"Thank you for saving me. My name is Josie by the way..."

Leone patted my head and told me not to worry about it.

"Well, now that you've met everyone, I think it's about time we explain your situation." Najenda caressed my cheek.

"Huh?"

"Well, as you now have seen our hideout and us, we cannot let you go! So you'll have to stay here with us!" Najenda explained.

"What?" I cried out. "But, what about my family? My village?"

"Sadly, you were the only one that survived the attack on your village!" Leone explained, hugging me tighter. "I'm sorry… I was too late to help anyone else…"

After crying for a while and having the girls comfort me we agreed that I would stay with Night Raid as their personal maid and keep the base clean as well as help with the cooking. It took some time, but the base soon felt like home and the team felt like family. And I made sure to always welcome them back from a mission with a hot meal.

* * *

**Three months later…**

I was just going to bed when Leone and the rest of the girls entered my room. They said that they were going to have a girl's night and use a secret room to have a sort of sleep over. As Mine was on a date with Tatsumi the girls wanted to have some time for themselves. I was thrilled to take part and hurried along with them to their secret room.

When I entered the room I could smell the sweet scent of vanilla and lavender. The floor was covered in purple and red pillows, you could actually sleep on it without any trouble. Apart from the floor there must have been over a hundred pillows in the room. The windows were covered by black curtains, only letting candles light the room. It was quite romantic and cozy. There was even a table with snacks and drink in the middle of the room. My heart was racing as I sat down next to Leone.

All the girls were dressed in lingerie. Leone's being gold, Akame's being black, Chelsea's being red and Najenda's being green. Sadly I didn't have any lingerie, but Leone had promised me that the two of us would go to the capital one day to buy me some. Until then I had to enjoy my blue bra and panties.

We talked and laughed for a few hours, drinking and gossiping. But after a while I felt how my head got dizzy and I started to pant. My body suddenly got hot and my pussy started to itch. I wanted to mastubate, but how could I do it with all the girls around. It got so bad that I started to hump the pillow I was sitting on.

"Feeling hot?" Leone asked me. She came from behind, hugged me tight as I humped the pillow.

"I-I'm fine Onee-san!" I told her, but I could not stop my movement. I just kept humping the pillow.

"Pillows are not great for masturbation, ya know..." Leone whispered in my ear. "Cocks are!"

"Huh?"

I was about to ask her what she was talking about when she suddenly pulled off my bra and began to molest my tits, her soft fingers digging into my tity flesh.

"Onee-san!" I cried out. "Stop!"

"How can I?" Leone was panting like an animal in heat. "You tease us every day with this slutty body of yours! These tits just begs to be molested by onee-san!"

"Noo!" I moaned, feeling how my pussy was getting wetter, staining my panties as I was being molested.

"Leone!" Najenda snapped. "Don't hog Josie all to yourself! Leave some for the rest of us!"

"Boss!" I called out for her to help me. But then my heart skipped a beat. The girls had undressed.

Every one of them had slipped off their panties and was now standing in front of me, each with a fully erect cock between their legs.

I gasped at the sight. Najenda's cock was at least ten inches long. Akame's was leaking precum and Chelsea's was at least three inches thick, base to tip. My pussy started to itch more and I could feel how my nipples hardened. As Leone massaged my boobs she picked me up and placed me in her lap. I then felt something hard against my ass. Leone's own cock was rubbing against my butt. I gasped, not knowing how to react. Leone then started to kiss and nibble on my neck.

"You wanna have some fun Josie? Wanna have some cocks inside you?" She whispered, twisting my nipples.

"AHHHHOOO!" I moaned as I climaxed from having my tits and nipples teased.

"You are a real slut, huh? Cumming from having your tits played with! Watching our cocks!" Leone moaned, still rubbing her big cock against my ass, I could feel her hot precum leaking through my panties and unto my skin.

"You wanna know how they feel inside your itching pussy, huh?" Najenda asked me, putting her massive cock right in my face, rubbing it slowly. "Wanna taste my cum? All the girls have!"

"It is quite delicious!" Chelsea purred as she put her cock right in my face too. The stench of their cocks made me shudder as it reached my nostrils.

"Maybe you can take care of all four of us?" Akame joined the others and put her cock in my face too, letting a big drop of her precum drip down on my face. It slowly slid down my face until my tongue could reach it and licked it from my face. I let my tongue play with the cum, making sure my entire mouth could taste the white goo before I swallowed it.

"Ahhh…" I moaned. "Sooo tasty…"

"She likes it!" Leone giggled. "She _is _a slut!"

"Then let's begin!" Najends chuckled.

Leone turned me around so that I faced her. She the ripped off her own panties, freeing her ten inch cock. It was a veiny monster. As thick as Chelsea's but as big as the Boss'. She then took her lion form and let her hair and ears grow out. After her transformation she grabbed my panties and ripped them off my sweaty body.

"Don't worry! Big sis will get you a new pair soon enough!" She giggled, picking me up like a baby before she let her cock penetrate me.

In one swift motion Leone slammed my body down on her monster cock, letting it reach all the way to my womb in one go.

"OOOOOOH!" I moaned as the cat girl's cock took my virginity, ripping through my unfucked cunt.

"Ohhh! So tight!" Leone moaned. "She's a virgin alright!"

She proceeded to slam her hips against mine, making our tits bounce as we fucked. The force of Leone fucking me made my whole body move. Her huge dong pumping in and out of my fuckhole, reaching all my perverted spots that I always teased when masturbating. She hugged me tight as she buried her face in my tits, motor boating me as we both moaned.

"I really wish she was lactating!" Leone said. "This little kitty wants to drink her tity milk!"

"Then get her pregnant!" Najenda told her. "Fuck her again and again until you put your baby in her. Then she will lactate like any ordinary cow!"

"Or we could find an Imperial Arms that makes her into a cow girl." Chelsea suggested, still rubbing her cock.

"Let's do that!" Leone chuckled. "A lion and a cow, how fitting wouldn't that be!? But Imma still get her preggers!"

She picked up the pace and slammed her raging member harder and faster into my dripping cunt. The tip of her cock reach in and out of my womb, never fully penetrating it, but instead teasing it again and again. In and out, in and out. My pussy was now squirting like a fountain and was covering both me and Leone in my perverted juices.

"That is enough, Leone, turn her over." Najenda ordered the cat girl.

"Sure thing boss!" She then turned over on her back, forcing me to stand on all four.

"Wha!?" I gasped, feeling how Leone's cock stirred my pussy and reached even deeper now that I was on top.

"Stay on all four, dear." Najenda told me. "And try to relax, it will feel better then." She then grabbed a purple bottle and poured it's liquid onto her long cock. She then rubbed the transparent liquid along her cock with a smile on her face. After she was done, she handed the bottle to Akame who did the same.

Chelsea suddenly slapped her dick in my face, then again, then again and for a fourth time. Her stinking cock made my head feel dizzy.

"Open wide!" She told me, right before she shoved her thick cock into my mouth and down my throat.

She moved her hips slowly at first, letting me get used to her cock's thickness and letting me cover it in saliva. She then moved her hips faster and faster as I got more used to the penis. It was not too long, but it was so thick I thought I would choke on it. I thought it would clog my throat as she got more and more aggressive, her balls slapping against my chin. Her small tits bounced as she raped my mouth.

"That's it you whore! Choke on my cock!" She yelled, grabbing my head and forcing her cock further in. I could feel her precum slide down my throat and into my stomach, her hot jizz made me moan like a bitch in heat. "Yes! Moan! Moan as I fill your gut with my babies!"

As Chelsea fucked my mouth and throat, Najenda went up behind me and slapped my petite ass with her metal hand. SMACK! SMACK!

"MMMMM!" I moaned, mouth still full of Chelsea's thick cock, my eyes filled with tears as her precum now leaked from my nostrils.

"Don't surprise her like that! I don't want her to bite off my dick!" Chelsea told Najenda.

"Sorry." Najenda purred. "I couldn't help myself. Her ass is too cute not to spank. And it's too cute not to fuck…" Najenda placed her long, oiled up cock at my asshole. She let her tip go in and out for a bit, letting the tip penetrate over and over, covering my asshole in precum and lub as she did. She let her dick enter me one inch, then pulled out, two inches, pulled out. She then, suddenly, plunged her dick into my ass, letting all her ten inches enter my warm asshole.

"Fuuuuck you are tight Josie!" Najenda grunted as she pushed her cock deeper inside me, squeezing my ass as she did.

"Chelsea. Let me fuck her mouth too." Akame told her comrade, poking her dick in my face.

"I'm just gonna… CUM!"

The brown haired girl climaxed in my mouth and flooded my throat with her white seed, letting it flush down my throat like milk on its way to my stomach, were the thick paste splashed around. My eyes almost popped out of their sockets as I swallowed Chelsea's warm sperm, with every thrust of her hips she let out another load of semen that ravished my mouth and throat.

The goo threaten to get stuck in my throat if I didn't swallow it fast enough, the thick seed would clog me up and make me spill Chelsea's delicious cum. I couldn't let that happen! I pressed my bitch lips against her thick cock and vacuum sucked it with all my might, forcing her cock deeper down my throat and letting her seed spew directly into my stomach. The cum was flooding my throat with such force that I almost gagged and the white goo started to drip out of my nostrils, making small bubbles as I tried to breathe.

"Oooh!" Leone moaned from beneath me. "I'm about to cum too! Her slut pussy is squeezing all the baby batter from my dick!"

"Me too!" Najenda grunted. "I'm about to plaster her ass with my hot cum! I can finally cum inside her whore ass!"

"Move Chelsea!" Akame pushed the brown haired girl away, forcing her cock out of my mouth in one go. When the cock popped out of my mouth it was still unloading it's precious cum, most of it splattered all over my face, covering me in Chelsea's delicious white seed. The stench of her semen made my whole face twitch, as I smiled like the cum-hungry bitch I was. And then I felt it…

Akame forced her own cock down my throat and started to cum immediately, without any warning. Again I had to drink fresh, thick, cum or have my throat be clogged up and throw it all up. I didn't want that! I wanted to drink all of Akame's cum, I wanted it to splash around in my gut along with Chelsea's cum and mix as I enjoyed more and more of their wonderful cocks.

"I'm sorry!" Akame gasped. "I'm a… A quickshooter!" She slammed her dick further in my mouth and her big balls slapped against my chin as she did. Even though she was a quickshooter, she did produce way more cum than Chelsea, as she kept shooting her sticky cum inside me while both Leone and Najenda reached climax.

"SHIT! I'M GONNA… I'M CUMMING!" Leone screamed, thrusting her hips against mine one last time with such force that I almost fell over.

Leone shot her cum inside me. She reached climax and let her animal-like cock pump my virgin pussy full of her warm spunk, just like Chelsea and Akame had done to my throat. But Leone was pumping her seed straight into my womb, planting her babies in my baby chamber. She slammed her hips against mine over and over, making my body shake violently. She pumped me full of so much semen that it squirted out after a while, dripping onto Leone's body.

"Fuck she is a good lay!" Leone sighed, panting like an animal on a warm summer day.

"I KNOW!" Najenda cried out. "SHE MAKES ME CUM… TOO!"

Najenda then pulled my whole body closer, letting her long cock dig deeper into my asshole and she came. Her cum was pushed deep into my ass, staining my ass pure white with her hot jizz. I couldn't take it anymore and collapsed on top of Leone, letting my face be buried in her tits. Najenda's ten inch cock slid out of my ass, leaving it gaping and leaking cum. All my holes were now leaking cum from all the girls. I had become a true onahole that enjoyed being filled to the brim with warm, oozing, futanari semen.

"She is all tuckered out." Leone purred, hugging me tight as she humped my cum covered body.

"But we are far from done yet!" Najenda said. She walked over to the table and grabbed a pink flask. She the emptied the content of the flask all over my sticky body.

A rush of energy and sex drive awoken within me. I could feel how my tired body suddenly got energetic and I longed to have more cock inside me, more semen in my holes, more futanari fucking me silly.

Najenda then let all the girls drink another potion and all at once their dicks got fully erect and throbbed, ready to fuck me again.

"Yeeeeeessssss…" I squealed, overjoyed that I would be pounded by their smelly cocks again.

"I wanna fuck her cunt!" Akame snapped, pushing her dick inside my dirty cum loving snatch.

"I want her ass!" Chelsea said, right before she plunged her thick cock inside my ass.

"AWOOOO!" I screamed as the thick cock mercilessly rammed my ass.

Leone licked some cum off my cheek.

"I think we are gonna have a lot of fun, right Josie?"

"YHEESSSSS!" I moaned. "I wanna have all your cocks inside me! I wanna be your personal cum dump! I want all of you to ram every hole I got with your amazing futa cocks!"

"Then open wide!"

Leone then forced my mouth open with her cock and shoved it in to the base, my whole body spasmed as she did. I did not care what they did to me, I just wanted to feel good with them, I wanted to please them and be filled with their cum. It truly was a perfect life!

* * *

**A few weeks later… **

Sex and masturbation became a normality after that first night. That night the girls had fucked me over and over, filled every hole with every cock and covered my whole body in cum. When we fell asleep I could only think of it as heaven.

After that night things just happened. At any moment one of the girls could ask me to give them a blow job or use my hair to masturbate. They would ask me to use my thighs to sandwitch their cock. They would even be bold enough to fuck me while we were out in public. It all happened so often, I got used to having Leone ask me for a morning blow job or have Najenda massage my tits whenever she felt like it. Chelsea and Akame were a bit easier to handle, as they often went on missions. But when they got back they were so pent up that it took a full night of fucking for them to calm down. And the best part was that I was happy, really, really happy.

Then one day, things changed… The day we went to the capital.

Leone took me to the capital to do some shopping. We were going to get me some lingerie and some new sex toys. We got the lingerie and the sex toy without problem, but I wanted to shop some things for dinner and Leone wanted to check on an old friend, so we split up.

"But before you go…" Leone took me in her arms and shoved one of the dildos we had bought inside my vagina. It was thicker than any dick I had ever fucked and really long, just the way I liked them. But the dildo happened to be so thick that it got stuck inside me.

"Onee-san!" I gasped.

"You like it!" She chuckled. "Just until we meet up again and I will pull it out… Or not…" She kissed me and ran away.

"Why must she always be like this… If I'm found out, I might be arrested… And it's not like I can remove it on my own… It's too thick..."

I spent the whole afternoon walking the market, the thick dildo inserted in my pussy. Because of how think it was I had trouble walking like normal. And it was hard thinking about anything else, but I managed to get the wares I needed. Things got bad when I started to think about what I wanted Leone to do to me when we got home and I walked into someone.

"I'm sorry!" I cried out, scared that people would notice how weird I was walking. "I didn't see you…"

Before I knew it I was picked up and thrown over the stranger's shoulder. She was a tall woman with light blue hair and a white soldier uniform.

"You're coming with me slut!" The woman declared.

"Wait I-" I felt a sharp pain in my neck and I passed out.

* * *

**Some time later… **

When I woke up I was tied to a bed and I was naked, my ass and pussy both filled with dildos. The room was big, bigger than the rooms at the base. The bed I was strapped to was three times as big as my own, with twice the amount of pillows. It was a very fancy room. I must have been taken to a nobleman's home. Was I about to be raped?

The door to the room opened and a tall lady with icy blue hair walked in. She was dressed in a white soldiers uniform and matching hat. Her cold eyes had a distant beauty to them, but my eyes were drawn to her gorgeous chest. Two plump and full tits almost spilling out of her uniform because they were so big. I could not help but want to touch them, to bury my face in them.

"I see you are awake." The woman smiled at me, it was a scary smile, lacking any warmth whatsoever. "I hope you don't mind, but when I saw you I just needed to have you!"

"Have me?" I asked confused.

"Yes!" She then undressed her uniform and threw it aside, revealing her body to me.

She had a slender build. Long legs with thick thighs and a perfect waistline, big butt, small waist and big boobs. She was wearing ice blue lingerie under her uniform, it was laced with a snowflake pattern. Her huge tits almost spilled out of the bra and her bubble butt jiggled like pudding as she walked back and forth in the room. My perverted mind screamed for her to sit on me and I cursed myself for being such a perverted woman.

My pussy was already wet from the dildos that were stuck inside me. My ass would without a doubt be gaping for a week once she pulled out the grotesque dildo. But even in this state, I wanted more, I wanted to be fucked by the tall ice queen.

"Do not worry." She told me sliding off her panties. "You will live a life of luxury and pleasure from now on. As long as you do what I say!"

She turned to face me, revealing that she had a massive cock between her legs. And when I say massive, I mean massive! It was at least 15 inches long and 3 inches thick. It had no foreskin and was twitching like crazy. Her balls were huge too, must have been the size of oranges. Yet the cock and balls were clean shaven, no pubes to be seen.

"I have been longing for a proper fuck toy! Seeing you like this really make my cock hard!" The woman climbed onto the bed and on top of me, letting her cock be squeezed between our stomachs. "Seeing you made my cock so hard I couldn't help myself… That has never happened before. Must be because you smell like a real slut!" She sniffed my hair.

"I'm not a slut..." I muttered, too scared to ask her to stop.

"But you are! Why would you walk around the market with a huge dildo inside your pussy? It's hardly a fashion trend!" She then bit my neck. Not like Leone used to do, the ice queen let her fangs dig into my skin and mark my skin. "And now I have marked you as mine! Don't worry! I will treat you well, as long as you do as I say!"

"You're gonna fuck me, right?"

"That would be the kind way of putting it…" She chuckled. She unhooked her bra and tossed it aside as well, freeing her huge tits. The melon sized mammaries were bigger than Leone's, perfectly rounded and had cute nipples that were already erect.

"I'm going to make you into my perfect fuck toy." She grabbed my tits and massaged them violently, digging her fingers deep into my titty flesh, moving my tits as if they were dough she was working. I let a slight moan escape my lips, something I regretted.

"I love these pervy tits!" The woman moaned in my ear. "I think I will start by fucking them! Just enjoy the ride, my little slut!"

She grabbed a bottle from the table next to the bed and lubbed up her cock and my tits with the pink liquid it contained. I felt a rush of ecstasy run through my body and my tits felt like they were about to expand with pleasure. The woman moved into position, forcfully grabbed my tits again and begun to tity fuck her large cock with my C-cup boobs.

She rubbed the head of her lubbed up cock against my slutty tits at a wild pace, as if she was actually fucking my pussy. Sadly my tits could not cover her giant dong completely, so shoving her big cock head in and out of my cleavage would have to do. As the futanari prick fucked my bosom, wet and squishy sounds were made. My pussy clenched the huge dildo that was stuck inside me and I moaned in pleasure as I was dominated by the beautiful ice queen.

"Shit! These erotic boobs really like being fucked by my futanari cock! Your nipples are already hard!" She grabbed my nipples and twisted them, still fucking my tits relentlessly.

"Don't! You're gonna rip off my tits!"

"Shut it, slut!" She ordered me, slapping my tit as her balls slapped against my stomach. "Just make sure to please me! You're my fuck toy, nothing more!"

Her movements got faster and she squeezed my tits even harder, fucking them like a violent animal. The ice queen let her goliath-like cock rape my tits for about ten more minutes until she suddenly stopped and slapped her cock in my face.

"Open!" She ordered me. She was now rubbing the cock furiously as precum was oozing out of the raging shaft.

I opened my mouth slightly and the lady quickly forced her animal-like dong down my throat. I was used to give blowjobs to the Night Raid girls, but this was different. The ice queen only let five inches slide into my mouth and let it stay there. She then grabbed my head and made small thrusts making sure my lips teased her bulging cock head. I pressed my lips as hard as I could against the pulsating cock head, feeling how blood was rushing to the erect member.

I moaned in pleasure as my mouth-pussy was raped by the soldier woman, her cock dripping loads of precum into my well trained mouth. I let my tongue play with the cock head as it violated my mouth-pussy. Licking the head and lapping up precum as it ravaged my cum hungry mouth.

"Fuck this is a good mouth-pussy!" The ice queen moaned. "You must be used to sucking cocks, right? You love to suck thick futa cock, huh? You love being raped by strange women who fill you up with huge loads of cum!"

I only moaned in response. I was used to the girls in Night Raid to deepthroat me all the time, filling my stomach with their warm cum. I had never had my lips and mouth ravaged like this before thou.

"Make sure not to spill anything!" The ice queen then shoved her cock further inside my mouth and forced another five inches down my cockhole, deepthroating me like the whore I was. Her dominant cock shivered and semen exploded from it. Her white seed was cold yet delicious, like ice cream. At once I fell in love with it. The thick goo traveled down my throat and landed in my stomach, sating my lustful hunger for cum.

The lady then let her cock slide out of my mouth and slapped her cock against my face again, staining my face with her cold cum.

"Don't swallow yet!" She ordered me. "Play with the cum and smack your lips!"

I did as I was told. I let my tongue play with the seed I had in my mouth and smacked lips as I did. The thick jizz splashed around in my mouth, my tongue loving the sensation of playing with cold semen in my warm mouth. The semen soon got heated up from my warm mouth-pussy and the lady gave me permission to swallow it. When I swallowed the last of her cum I felt how my pussy clenched and I climaxed again, squirting more of my pussy juice from my perverted cunt.

"Thank you for the meal…" I told her, tears running down my face.

"Your welcome, my little slut!" She gave me a quick kiss, her lips just as cold as her cum. "But I want to start the main event!"

She positioned herself so that she could put her cock in either my ass or pussy. She then grabbed the dildos and slowly pulled them out of me, dropping them to the floor with two loud thuds. I could feel how my ass was gaping from having the burly dildo inside for so long. My pussy was dripping as well, waiting for more. I was ashamed, but I had enjoyed having all my holes fucked and played with by this dominant ice queen.

"N-name…" I managed to say.

"My name?" The ice queen smiled her terrifying smile again. "You can call me Esdeath!"

She then put her cock against my slippery pussy and pushed it inside. I screamed in pain and pleasure as the cock slowly made its way to my cervix and into my womb. Esdeath managed to plant her whole fifteen inches inside me, teasing my clit with her fingers as she did. I came at once. I couldn't hold back. My pussy clenched around the beastly cock and I squirted pussy juice all over Esdeath.

"Who gave you permission to cum?" She asked me, thrusting her hips so violently I thought she was going to rip open my pussy.

"Shorry!" I moaned, still climaxing.

"I better teach you how to be a proper fuck toy!"

Esdeath slammed her hips against mine, like an animal in heat. Her big tits bounced up and down as she rammed me. I wanted to touch them so badly. But I know she wouldn't let me.

She didn't care if I felt good, she just wanted to plant her seed in me. She wanted to fuck me, own me. She wanted to let me know that I belonged to her and that my pussy was her personal cock sleeve. She smashed so hard into me that I was scared that she was going to kill me with her colossal monster cock.

She grabbed my legs, spreading them so that she could fuck me easier, her orange-sized balls slapped against my gaping asshole. All I could do was moan and cum over and over again as I was turned into Esdeath's personal onahole.

"Your cunt just keeps hugging my dong! You like being treated like a slut!?"

"AWWWAAHHH!" I moaned, unable to responde.

Esdeath fucked me faster and faster, furiously smashing her shaft into me. She then suddenly stopped.

"Fuck! Noo!" She grunted.

I felt how her cock let loose a stream of cold cum inside my womb, the cold spunk splashed around my baby chamber and quickly filled it to the brim. Esdeath's cum filled my pussy and I in turn climaxed again, squirting out both pussy juice and Esdeath's fresh semen. Esdeath fell on top of me, her body limp after fucking me so furiously. She was panting like an animal, trying to catch her breathe.

"I fucking came too soon…" She sobbed. "I haven't fucked in weeks and I wanted to fuck you for hours!"

She buried her face in my tits and put her arms around me, hugging me close, her cock still inside my snatch. I moved my hips a bit to move her cock around inside me, hoping she would not notice.

"See!" She cried. "You want more too! The way you move your hips! You like me too!"

"Huh? Like?"

"Yeah! I like you! Why else would I just pick you up from the street and fuck you?"

She moved her face closer to mine and I looked into her chilling eyes, they were filled with tears and I could see how desperate she was to be loved.

"Everyone I made love to left me!" She sobbed. "They ran away or harmed themselves. So when I saw you I just wanted to be with you! I wanted you to feel the love I felt for you!"

"But we just met!" I said.

Esdeath blushed.

"Not really…" She muttered.

"Huh?"

She swayed her ass a bit, making her still half erect cock rub against my pussy. She was holding something back.

"I sort of stalked you…" She confessed.

"For how long?"

"About two months… Always at a distance… Always in the capital. When I first saw you I wanted to say hi, but I was scared that you would be scared of me."

I could understand her reasoning. She was the most dangerous woman in the country, hell, the world! And she liked me. We had even had sex! Violent animalistic sex, but still!

"I need you to stay with me!" Esdeath told me. "I need you in my life, I need to have sex with you!"

"But I have friends and family."

"You can see them, as long as you stay with me and I get to fuck you I don't need anything else!"

"Would you stop killing if I offered you my body?" I asked.

"Yes!" Esdeath looked into my eyes, she meant it, her eyes were filled with hope and glee. "If I could spend my life with you I would give it all up! All I need is you!"

"Oh my…" I didn't know what to say, the strongest woman in the world wanted me and she was ready to give up her current life of murder and death to be with me. Just because she wanted to sleep with me.

"Then let's do it!" I told her, trying to sound as confident as possible. "Let's build a new life together! Full of sex and lust!"

Esdeath hugged me tighter and leaned in to kiss me, but then the door to the room was blown open and Night Raid stormed in.

* * *

**Some time later…**

It took some time, but they all agreed that they would rather fuck me than fight. Esdeath was allowed to have me as her personal fuck toy as long as she did not fight Night Raid and ended her relations with the empire. We had all agreed to seal the deal by having a gang bang in a secret room that only Esdeath knew off.

It was a small room, built as one big bed, with plenty of pillows and even a cabinet for all her aphrodisiacs and sex toys.

They all did rock paper scissors to determine who would fuck me first and Akame won, her eyes sparkling with joy as she mounted me.

"I hope you get pregnant this time!" She told me as she poured aphrodisiac on her cock. "And with this potion I will be able to fuck you for quite a while!"

"You get fifteen minutes!" Najenda ordered her.

"What!?" Akame quickly grabbed my hips and guided her cock to my pussy. I was still wet from my time with Esdeath, so I was ready to go again.

"Fuck me Akame! Fuck me like the cum whore I am!"

"You are no whore, Josie!" Akame moaned as she entered me, inch by inch. "You are the woman to give birth to my kids!" Her whole shaft was pushed inside me, not reaching as far as Esdeath or Najenda, but far enough to find my weak spots.

Akame began to rock her hips, letting her dick rub against my moist pussy's walls. Mixing her precum with my pussy juice as she fucked me. Akame was calmer than the rest of the girls, she took her time fucking me, not rushing to ejaculate inside me. She layed on top of me, hugging me while sucking on my nipple. I didn't lactate, but by god I wanted to. Akame latched on to my nipple like a baby and thrusted her hips at a calm pace.

"Does the baby want mommy's milk?" I teased her.

"Mmmm!" Akame moaned, not letting go of my nipple.

"Such a good girl, sucking and fucking mommy!"

While Akame was fucking me, the rest of the girls began to fuck each other. Esdeath mounted Najenda and Leone went to town on Chelsea's round ass.

"Just like old times, eh, Najenda?" Esdeath asked the boss as she rammed her pussy with her futa cock.

"Shit!" Najenda moaned. "I forgot what a monster this cock was!"

"I hope to plant my seed in Josie soon, but having you for foreplay is fine as well!" Esdeath chuckled, lifting up Najenda's leg so that she could fuck her harder.

"Ahhh! This cock… It's too thick!" Najenda moaned. "Chelsea got nothing on your massive monster cock!"

"But… My… Ass… Is… Rounder…" Chelsea said as Leoned pounded her ass with her beastly dick.

"Yeah, it's perfect for some anal!" Leone said. "And how your tits bounce when I pound your ass is so cute!" Leone grabbed the girl's tit and squeezed it, making Chelsea scream in pain and pleasure.

"I should have joined you a long time ago!" Esdeath moaned, sinking her shaft deeper into Najenda's willing pussy. "Having sex like this is way better than fighting you!"

"I love your cock Esdeath!" Najenda moaned.

"And I love your easy snatch, Najenda! But not as much as Josie's tight pussy! Hey Akame, you done yet! My cock is ready to fuck Josie's cunt!"

"I…" Akame didn't say more. She was just focused on moving her hips. Her eyes were even rolled into the back of her head. She was just going on instinct now. Letting her ass bounce as she fucked me.

"I have an idea!" Esdeath pulled out of Najenda and grabbed the aphrodisiac.

"No!" Najenda protested. "At least cum inside me!"

"I have a better plan!" Esdeath lubbed up her cock with the drug and spanked Akame's bouncing ass. "Cum already, you bitch!"

"OHH!" Akame yelled as she came inside me, shooting her semen into my well used cunt. "I made baby with Josie..." She giggled as Esdeath pulled out her cock.

"Nice creampie… But I want to fuck my toy now!" She picked me up and put me against the wall, facing away from her. She then massaged my ass for a moment before she slapped her dick against my butt cheeks.

"Noo!" I told her. "Put it in me! I want your thick monster cock inside my leaking pussy!"

"I am happy to give it to you!" Esdeath said, penetrating me yet again with her goliath cock.

"Yeees!" I hissed. "Esdeath-sama's fat cock is inside my tight cunt, making a mess of it as she makes me preggers!"

"This is just the beginning! Najenda! Come!"

"Huh?" The boss was making out with Akame, but stopped when Esdeath called for her.

"You wanna fuck my pussy or my ass?" Esdeath asked. "I know you want both!" Esdeath used one of her hands to spread her ass cheeks and expose her pink asshole.

Najenda wasted no time. She grabbed the aphrodisiac, lubbed up her cock as well as Esdeath's asshole.

"Nice, so ass it is!" Esdeath giggled. "Make sure to fuck me hard, I don't care for anything that isn't animal like!"

"I'll break it if I have to!" Najenda said, pushing her cock head into Esdeath's ass.

"That's the spirit, ohhhh!"

Najenda pushed her long cock inside Esdeath's clenched asshole and I could feel how Esdeath's own cock got harder as her ass was fucked.

"It reaches soooo deep!" Esdeath moaned.

"I'll stain your ass with my seed, Esdeath!" The boss declared. She smashed her hips against Esdeath's ass with such force that Esdeath did not need to move her own hips for her cock to move inside me. When Najenda moved, Esdeath moved and her cock with her. Esdeath grabbed on to my tits and teased my nipples and Najenda did the same to Esdeath. The three of us moaned in harmony as we pleasured each other.

Akame picked up on Esdeath's idea and quickly joined in. She lubbed up her cock and slammed in in Najenda's pussy, trying not to move to fast. Leone and Chelsea joined in to. Chelsea let her thick cock rip into Akame's small butthole while Leone pushed her own cock deep into Chelsea's dripping snatch.

All six of us moaned and squirted pussy juice as we fucked each other. We were out of sync, as everyone moved on their own, so my pussy simply let Esdeath's cock slide in and out while my head went blank. I came time and time again, I didn't get time to rest, Esdeath came inside me several times, her cum spilled out of my cunt. But we did not stop. The aphrodisiac made sure that we were horny and erect at all times, so even if all of us came at once we would still keep going.

The sounds of balls slapping against asses, cocks ramming moist pussies and girls moaning echoed in the small room.

It got so violent I thought Esdeath's cock would rip open my pussy. She squeezed my tits so hard I thought she would rip them off too. Gallons of cum erupted from the futanaris' furious cocks. One of us would for sure get pregnant tonight. Sadly this amazing moment had to end...

"I'm cumming!" Leone moaned, she suddenly stopped and pushed her whole cock inside Chelsea.

"Me too!" Both Chelsea and Akame cried out.

"Fuck, me too…" Najenda grunted.

"Get pregnant, Josie!" Esdeath ordered me, she stopped along with the others and they all climaxed at the same time.

All their balls clenched and their cocks erupted with hot seed (cold in Esdeath's case) and everyone sighed happily as the smell of fresh cum filled our nostrils. The stench of cum and sweat had filled the room and we all collapsed on the soft floor.

Akame and Chelsea was still shooting cum from their cocks, so they snuggled up together, playing with each others cocks and cum.

Najenda and Leone was making out in a corner, humping the other's cum covered body.

I and Esdeath was making out, hugging each other as her cock leaked the last of her cum on used up body. She dominated my mouth and tongue as we made out, hardly letting me breath. But I was happy. I was so very happy. I had found my place, a home. I was Esdeath's cum slut and personal fuck toy, as well as Night Raid's personal sex maid. And nothing made me happier than those two facts!

And when we finally fell asleep I could not help but smile as my pussy still leaked thick cum from Esdeath's creampie…

**The End **


End file.
